ChristmasHorrorStory
by NinjaLucy
Summary: Bloody one shot not for weak personality. No instructions. No rules. Just survival. Tiva & Rizzles. An apologize to one of the fandoms. Muhaha


_Do you wanna play a game? Too late! We don't have a place already. Just turn all lights off, put your headphones on and enjoy that bloody present for you. ~lucy_

It was snowing. Ziva was standing in front of the window in a hotel room waiting for her friends. Snowflakes were falling down slowly covering everything under a white coat. Square was full of cars honking on each other. Every shop had a christmas decoration, colorful lights, santas hooked out of the windows and lots of others gaudy things. New York. It was a good idea to spend Christmas here together, at least they thought that. She turned in a direction to the door as she had heard them outside in the corridor. They decided to look around and she stayed because she had felt unwell.

"It was really tasty," Abby said to Mcgee as she opened the door. "Ziva, you're awake! How do you feelin'?"

"Much better," she smiled and let Tony kiss her forehead.

"Then you have to go with us after lunch." Abby put her scarf on a bed.

"Where?" she asked curious and took a seat on a couch next to Tony placing her head on his shoulder.

"To a fun park!" Gothic squealed excited. Ziva exchanged a gaze with Tony and she understand. Except, spend all the time in the hotel that's bored..., even it may be more safe.

"That will be great!" She answered and Tony kissed her again in appreciation.

~*~NCIS~*~

"Who idea was it?!" Ziva asked a little bit upset not expecting any answer. "Fun park in winter," she mumbled trying to hide her face behind a collar of her red coat. It seemed that had started snow much more after they got off a car.

"Guys, remember where we parked." Tony chuckled at Ziva who was changing slowly into a big cute ice cube and threw her keys to keep them in her bag. Big old wooden board welcomed them as they entered the areal. While they were passing stands Ziva and Mcgee came into unpleasant impression. Old scrunching attractions and whole that atmosphere made them both feeling strange.

"Ziva," Tony handed her some hot drink and pulled a wallet out of his jacket. She sipped carefully. Hard to say what it was. However, she was grateful in that moment for everything that could warm her up.

"Okay guys, I would go on centrifuges, McGee?"

"Huh?" he gulped and Ziva had to smile.

"Great, enjoy it! We'll look around and at six o'clock here, agree?" She threw empty cup to the trash and caught Tony' s hand.

"Yes," Abby answered immediately before Tim could argue but his poor gaze said everything instead.

They were staying at one of the many stands where you could try to win a big teddy bear. Tony was aiming his weapon efforting to hit a target. But even third shot did not throw down the tin.

"Never mind," said an older woman with big rounded earrings taking the weapon back. She pulled up one red paper rose from a glass vase and smirked. "Here, for your girlfriend."

"She... thank you." He plainly said and turned to Ziva but he could see just her back because her attention had captured three little children building a snowman on the other side.

"Sweet cheeks," he cleaned his throat and she immediately turned to him with a guilty gaze like she had done something bad. Then looked at the rose he was holding.

"For you," he said but it more sounded like a question.

"Thanks," she said without any emotional overtones and leaned to him to kissed his cheek. They continued walking along the attractions holding hands. None had spoken till a little girl (probably one of the three children) shrank with Ziva while she was running before others two.

"Whoa," Ziva caught her before she could fall down. "You must be careful," tall brunette smiled sweetly and kneeled down. Girl just looked up with her big green eyes and then noticed a rose in Ziva's pocket.

"Do you like it? It's yours."

Small blonde shyly nodded, grabbed the flower and with laugh ran away. After she straightened Tony tangled his fingers with hers again and his lips pressed a kiss on her temple.

"I know baby," he sighed. Ziva looked down burying top of her shoe to the snow.

"Let's find Abby and McGee."

It became dark quickly and christmas lights that people did not notice before were turned on now. A song was playing from somewhere with a sound of hoarseness caused by old loudspeaker. They were almost at centrifuges but Tony suddenly stopped.

"What?!" Ziva groaned.

"Look!" He pointed at an old grey building _Haunted House._

"No way!" She abruptly answered trying to go ahead but he stopped her again.

"Please Ziva, It'll be few minutes and maybe we will find there McAbby," He smirked. "I guess they won't be still on that thing you can fly with in the air upside down due to McGee's fear from highs."

She had to smile when she imagined Tim's face. Whatever, she'd not want to be that person who would meet his lunch.

"In that case check it but I'm gonna stay right here."

"Come on sweet cheeks! I will hold you don't be afraid." He raised his eyebrow. Typically DiNozzo. She bit inside of her cheek and then took a breathe. "Fine." Both came to a strange man who was sitting on stairs to the house.

"Are they sure they wanna really know what fear is?" he asked hiding money to his pocket. Sexy brunette in front of him rolled her dark chocolate eyes.

"Please continue this way," he smirked at Ziva and disappeared behind a curtain next to the doorway.

"Seriously, did he talk about us in the third person?" Ziva turned to Tony. He just smiled and motioned following her to the darkness._ The time began to count down._

~*~NCIS~*~

Just few red lights allowed to see the way. They had to use stairs and went down to the underground. On walls were bloody inscriptions and someone's heartbreaking screaming in a backround.

"Be careful!" Ziva instinctively grabbed Tony jacket and pulled him quickly to her as an axe swang throught the corridor.

"Baby, calm down it's not real but looks really good with that blood huh?" he laughed and placed his hand around her waist. She absolutely did not like it here and her hand was still near by belt ready for everything. He felt something's wrong with her but tried to doesn't care. It seemed she was scared but that didn't match with Ziva. Few times scary dummies fell on the ground as they were walking. Next axe wiped on her hand little bit so she felt cold metal. Ziva started panicking.

"Wow and the screaming sounds unbelieveable realistic," he add excited. _Because it is! _Voice in Ziva's head warned her. "Tony run!" She shouted as she realized that a wall with sharp spikes was following them from behind. Both were running and their legs were literally out of control till they found a locked door. Ziva started kick them out of hinges.

"Please," Tony caught her shoulders and almost yelled. "Stop! It's from polystyrene I guess. It can't injure us!"

While he was trying to soothe her she successfuly opened the door with her knife and as they closed when they had walk in spikes went through and totally damaged the wood. The silence that came after was unreal. Brunette hide her knife and her accompaniment went to touch the spikes as he couldn't believe to satisfied himself. Hand caressed soft metal which obviously did not make anything better. They were in a dirty dark room without any windows. Just one flickering fluorescent tube. "Are you okay?" She asked him breathing deeply.

"Not sure." He was still confused.

"It won't end, right?" Whispered unknown voice from a corner where light did not reach. Both turned around in fighting poses.

"Who are you?" Asked Tony.

"Maura." Blonde woman threw her head back and rested on a cold wall. Her tears were withered so a drop of blood on her bottom lip.

"Someone, such a maniac is trying to kill us!"

"Paid actress, really?" the man mumbled suprised.

"Tony!?" Ziva barked at him. He threw his hands in the air and looked at Maura again. Even in December she wore elegant peach-coloured dress and nothing more. Now her dress was torn, contaminated with blood and righ highheel was broken.

"I'm forensic pathologist doctor Maura Isles, Boston PD." She introduced herself with some kind of pride.

"Excuse me but 'us'?" Ziva asked before blonde could end her sentence.

"Yes," she said and her eyes filled with tears. "My friend, detective Jane Rizzoli. I don't know where she is." Her sobbing became to cry.

"Why would someone go for the guttural of us?"

Tony opened his mouth and raised a pointfinger before he decided to let it be. Maura didn't.

"Jugural.." she whispered didn't even look at her. "You're not american citizen, right? Your look and small accent." She added. Ziva hated personofications of herself and puckered her nose scaring Tony that she's going to punch her. Suddenly, secretly door in a wall started opening. Maura stood up leaving her shoes. They walked to the next room. Now more bigger with a table in the middle. On the table was lying a woman with long black wavy hair. Arms and legs had shackled and her body was trying to slipp away.

"So, you two are already here," a deformed voice from hanged speaker said. " Welcome!"

Blonde looked up and noticed a big dangerous sawmill above the table with her friend. Hands automatically covered her mouth and she literally swallowed her voice.

"Agent David, put your gun to the hole on your left," speaker vibrated again and everyone immidiately looked at her. "Federals?" Maura winked at Tony.

"Who has a gun? Go and pull a trigger through his fucking head!" Jane shouted. Chains were chaffing her wrists as she was wiggling.

Ziva captured Tony's suprised gaze that she actually has a weapon but then pulled the gun out of her belt and slowly threw to the hole. She saw a lot to expect what could happen if she would not listen.

"Very well, now doctor Isles do you see that close long tube? The key to your friend's freedom is on a bottom. Just some kind of stuff can help it swim up. Don't try to cheat me!" Speaker turned off.

"What the hell?!" Tony chuckled. He already knew this wasn't a joke but still didn't want to believe.

"Okay so if is there anyone who keeps Niagara's falls in a pocket, can I borrow a little bit of water?" Jane sarcastically let these words leave a corner of her mouth. In that moment sawmill started rotating, slowly going down. Rest of blood on it flew through the room and hit Ziva's cheek. She wiped it off but a light pink streak was still seen.

"Have you anything sharp?" Blonde turned to Tony who shook his head. Ziva bent down and pulled out a knife from her boot. She handed it to Maura who smiled on her but it was just her cordial smile adressing people she did not know.

"Ohoho," Jane warned Maura who was standing at her above the tube. "What are you going to do?" After she said that the knife went up Maura's arm from wrist leaving a thin red line which was quickly growing to thick due to deep of incision. Far enough to not hit the artery. The blood ran down to the tube.

"Maura stop! Do you want to kill yourself?"

"It's not so much to die," she calmly answered.

"Yea but it's not enough to earn the key either." Fear in Jane's eyes hurted Maura but she was right. The key really didn't reach the half unlike the sawmill which almost did. She cut her arm again and this time cut her vein. Dense dark blood filled qiuckly the tube. She grabbed the key and unlock the chains but now the sawmill was too close that Jane couldn't sit or actually do anything. Ziva immidiately reacted, pressed laying Jane away from the table and Tony caught her on the other side. A second later they had literally two same tables. Tony helped detective and as she had been grounded her entire attention had Maura. Her shoulders covered someone's black jacket. She tottered losing her balance. But Tony was still standing behind her fortunately so she ended up on his arms. Her skin was light like never. Ziva put off her coat and then her favourite white sweather which used to stop the bleeding. She didn't understand because it seemed that the doctor lost just three cups of blood but now she realized that the blood on her dress belonged to her too due to stab wound.

"Go ahead!" Maura croaked fixing her eyes with Jane's.

"No, no, no Maura. That's not funny!" Strange sound followed her voice and room began to fill with a gas.

"Great!" Jane shouted. "Beause we all already started boring."

Ziva stood up and kicked the door with board 'exit' above few times. It was unnecessary.

"There," Tony appeared next to her. "A hole with a button I guess right for finger. Expect it opens the door but..."

"It surely has little to do with something like I-will-keep-your-finger-instead." Jane said now examining it. Ziva had to coughed as the gas had got to her lungs. No one noticed that Maura stood up slowly and went to take a look. "Attention!" she yelled and pressed the button before anyone could do something. The hole clicked and pain went through Maura's whole arm. She was in imprisonment but the door opened. They three were standing at her didn't know what to do.

"Maurs..." Jane gulped.

"Go!" She desperately pressed through the door frame Tony. He took coughing Ziva's hand and continued leaving them alone.

"I am gonna stay with you even if it means to die." Jane cleaned her throat.

"Jane.." she gasped. "I love you." Blonde's tears were falling down her cheeks. Detective leaned to her and pressed lips against hers. She finally did what she had imagined so long just in her mind.

"You made my life complete." Maura stepped back to take a breathe and smiled. Her hand pushed Jane back to the next room right before the door closed on their own.

~*~NCIS~*~

"Are you okay?" Tony asked Jane after he guessed she had already calmed down. An angry totally blocked her mind. She had punched the door shouting and crying. Stupid trip to New York. It was Maura's idea like that pilgrimage and even that hounted house but the only one she was blaming was herself. Nothing could happen if Maurs wouldn't do her puppy eyes. Maura. Woman that filled Jane's empty heart. Casey was on the side. Everytime. She didn't realized but she hurted him always when doctor Isles had the first place on Rizzoli's list of priorities. Now, she was sitting on a ground feeling literally nothing. Her life was over. Eyes looked up. Her strange gaze caused Tony feel nervous so he walked to Ziva like he was trying to hide behind her back. He carefully kissed her neck. She was just in black t-shirt with short sleaves because most of her clothes left in the room with... She shook her head because of that though and her heart almost stopped beating as a next speaker scrunched.

"It's time to go ahead Jane. Don't look back there are new three doors. Maybe your freedom maybe a meeting with our beautiful doctor Isles." He laughed and the detective frowned mumbling hard to say what but surely nothing nice.

"Everyone will choose one but only two of you will level up!" Last words followed more scarying laugh than before. They looked at each other. Jane stood in front of door on the left hand. Ziva took the right's and Tony went in the middle.

He was walking through the corridor big enough for one person. Long time nothing happend until he found a next door. He was waiting long time bracing himself before fingers grabbed a handle. But then immidiately pulled them back bacause a terrifying screaming hurted his ears. The shock it could be Ziva caused him frozen on a place. He breathed as he had realized that was rolling his eyes. The silence was disturbed by his heartbeating but then he opened the door eventually.

She was runing than she almost shrinked with the door as she was turning her head around to take a look. Just to know if anything did not follow her. She walked in and everything she noticed until she fell into unconscious was one more door on her left and woman's scream. Clear who belonged to. After she woke up her body was schackled on standing desk. A man with black mask stood in front of her holding big needle. Her arm was on fire and she had blood almost everywhere.

"Glad you're back so early. I want you to feel." He showed her a key and then pointed on her arm which had suffered deep long cut wound. "Expected the second would see it but there's no time. I guess you know where the key will be."

She closed her eyes trying not to fall to deep sleep. When it was done he disappeared behind door on the left side. It was a labyrint. So big that she didn't understand how it could be build under ground especially for these purposes. She was resting on a desk but still standing on her feet. She was waiting for the second one who survived looking at the door he had to walked in because the second was that _she_ came from. He entered eventually and a big stone fell down his heart. "Ziva!" he shouted with relief even he saw her looking like that and ran toward her. Both fixed their eyes with each other and then realized.. Jane.

"What should I do? Where is a tube?" DiNozzo shouted searching something around.

"No Tony," she gulped. "There's no tube. The key is.." She stopped in a mid-sentence. Actually now he captured her stitched arm and he opened his mouth did not say anything first time.

"No I cannot..." he whispered. And like a perfect timing a big transparent buckled with some liquid appeared above Ziva and another speaker started count down. Tony felt sulfuric acid and everything that could happen in following fifty seconds flew through his imagination.

"..fourty-seven, fourty-six, fourty-five..."

"Tony!" she groaned. "Gnaw it through or whatever but hurry up!" She was panicking saying everything what came to her mind. Tony pulled her knife he took after Maura dropped it on a floor out of his pocket. He narrowed his eyes and cut the thread. The wound opened starting bleeding again. She gasped as it hurted and jerked her head but even then gave Tony a gaze saying 'it's okay'. He had never seen stronger woman.. or better person before than was Ziva. And she did it unbelievably easier. He remembered on their first undercover as everyone was sure they were "acting" or Paris! That comfy king size bed they shared with each other.. legendary night when no one slept.

"..twenty-five, twent-four..." The counting got him back to the reality. He softly grabbed her arm and took a look. Part of key was seen but it was really deep. He couldn't just put his fingers inside and pulled it out but what then?

"..fifteen, fourteen.."

He immidiately decided when the buckled had dangerously tilted. He spread it with fingers of one hand and reached the key with the second. Ziva was fainting but still felt the chains that realeased her hands and leg. Right leg stayed cuffed. Tony couldn't hit the hole as he was shaking and tears blurred his view.

"..three, two, one... Game over!"

~*~NCIS~*~

He violently woke up and sit so he woke Ziva too. She quickly caught his biceps startled.

"Nightmare?" She asked sweetly and kissed his taut muscle. He did not response. Brunette checked a clock. It was almost five, time to a morning run.

"Fuck!" she really really did not want to get up from her heated bed.

"Don't be dirty," Tony said and kissed her shoulder while she was setting up an alarm.

"Do I scandalize you my love?" She turned back and raised her eyebrow.

"Do you?" He repeated and took her head to kiss her lips. She swung up on him and her wild hair fell down caressing his cheeks. Nothing will happen if she'll miss for today.

_Hope you liked it. I know it was more about Tiva but Rizzles had its deserved part too even they both died... _

_If you want to know what happened to Jane when she walked in her choosed door let me know!_

_Favourite it, share it. **Merry Christmas!**_


End file.
